Tempos Modernos
by Tory Ster
Summary: Jason acha que o século XXI proporcionou invenções bem legais. Nico discorda. Slash, Jasico. Fluffy.


**Título:** Tempos modernos

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** K+

**Ship:** Jasico (Jason Grace x Nico di Ângelo)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, people! Apesar de Pernico ser meu OTP (acho que todo mundo já percebeu isso, aliás), Jasico também é um ship que eu aprecio bastante, por isso resolvi escrever essa one sobre eles. Levinha, fofinha, descontraída pra variar um pouco. Espero que gostem!

* * *

- Internet.

- Divertida, mas não muito útil quando se pode mandar mensagens de Íris e viajar pelas sombras.

- Celulares.

- Se não fossem um chamariz de monstros, até que seriam interessantes.

- Video games.

- Divertidos, mas me lembram do Sr. D. Eca.

- McDonald's.

- Uma das raras invenções modernas que realmente valem a pena.

Jason e Nico estavam sentados no cais em frente ao lago de canoagem do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, algumas semanas depois do fim da Guerra contra Gaia. Haviam lutado, se esforçado e quase morrido, mas estavam ali. E, apesar de aquele Acampamento não ser o lugar favorito no mundo de Nico, ele havia cedido aos pedidos de Jason e ficado um pouquinho mais. Por mais que doesse ver Percy agarrado a Annabeth o tempo inteiro.

Para passar o tempo, ficavam jogando um jogo que, para outros, seria entediante, mas não para os dois: Jason falava algo criado no século XXI e o garoto falava sua opinião sobre isso. Era uma forma de Jason conhecer o garoto melhor sem fazer perguntas diretas, e também uma boa forma de passar o tempo com o amigo.

- Hm, cinema 3D – Jason continuou, os olhos fixos no lago calmo.

- Aquela porcaria me dá dor de cabeça e nos olhos, odeio.

- Ah, mas é legal, não é?

- Não – Nico retrucou – Prefiro mil vezes filmes sem efeitos especiais nem 3D, mas com um enredo decente do que essas porcarias hollywoodianas que vocês têm atualmente.

Jason ergueu as mãos em rendição, dando risada.

- Certo, certo – se rendeu – Então você ainda acha que os anos 30 são melhores do que hoje em dia?

- É claro que são! – o garoto retrucou, revirando os olhos – Vamos, me diga: o que o século XXI tem de bom?

Jason sorriu de lado, olhando para o garoto mais novo. Nico, para variar, corou. De uns tempos para cá, havia percebido que Jason o olhava de um jeito diferente, e até mesmo sorria de um jeito diferente para ele. E o garoto simplesmente não sabia o que pensar, pois por mais que ainda tivesse sentimentos em relação a Percy, tinha de admitir que aquele filho de Júpiter de imensos olhos azuis mexia consigo de um jeito que ele não conseguia explicar.

- Tem a mim – o garoto respondeu, aproximando os lábios do ouvido alheio e perguntando baixinho e de forma casual – Não é bom o suficiente pra você?

Nico fechou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Sabia que deveria estar da cor de um pimentão, e não podia evitar. Jason estava virando sua cabeça ao contrário, o deixando confuso e ansioso e com a boca seca, e o filho de Hades não sabia se o empurrava e saía correndo ou se o beijava de uma vez para acabar com aquela maldita ansiedade e com aquela distância que, apesar de mínima, era torturante.

- Tecnicamente, você não é produto do século XXI, Jason – Nico respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados, engolindo em seco – Afinal, nasceu no fim dos anos 90.

A risada rouca do outro e fez se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, e ele quis muito, muito mesmo, que Jason tomasse uma atitude de uma vez, porque a mente agitada de Nico estava criando os mais diversos tipos de situações, e todas elas eram capazes de deixar suas bochechas em chamas por um bom tempo.

Sentiu uma mão acariciando seus cabelos, e deitou a cabeça contra ela, suspirando. Aquele carinho era bom e bem-vindo, e Jason tinha aquele aroma fresco que o inebriava por estar tão próximo.

- Abra os olhos, Nico – o outro pediu de forma suave. O filho de Hades obedeceu, abrindo os olhos negros e encontrando duas orbes muito azuis e muito próximas o fitando com intensidade. Aos poucos, o nervosismo estava indo embora, mas não se podia dizer o mesmo a respeito da expectativa – Preciso te perguntar uma coisa e você tem que ser o mais sincero o possível com a resposta. Promete que será?

Jason tinha hálito de morangos e hortelã, o que fez Nico lamber os próprios lábios inconscientemente.

- Prometo – respondeu, a voz falhando por um segundo. Por todos os deuses gregos e romanos, Jason era tão lindo que chegava a ser perigoso.

- Se eu te beijar agora, você vai pirar? – ele perguntou, e seu tom de voz era sério. O coração de Nico disparou.

- N-Não – o mais novo respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dos do filho de Júpiter. O garoto sorriu de leve, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta.

- Nem me evitar pelo Acampamento?

- Não.

- Nem fugir para o Mundo Inferior no momento que eu te soltar?

- Não.

- E vai gostar, Nico?

Esta pergunta não só o pegou de surpresa como o fez corar intensamente. Os olhos de Jason brilhavam, duas esferas azuis elétricas o fitando. A mão do garoto ainda acariciava os cabelos de Nico, e o mais novo sentiu seu coração, se possível, bater ainda mais forte quando a outra mão de Jason o puxou pela cintura até que seus narizes se tocassem.

- Por Hades, eu vou – o garoto sussurrou, e o romano sorriu antes de tomar os lábios alheios nos seus. O beijo foi suave, e Nico sentiu que poderia flutuar se Jason o soltasse. O mais velho pediu passagem com a língua, a qual foi cedida após um momento de hesitação. Era o primeiro beijo de verdade de Nico, e era com um garoto espetacularmente bonito, doce, atencioso e que gostava dele. Levou as mãos até o cabelo loiro do outro e afundou seus dedos nele, sentindo sua maciez. As mãos de Jason seguravam sua cintura com firmeza, e não demoraram a enlaçá-lo, aproximando os corpos ainda mais.

Separaram-se apenas quando o ar se fez necessário, ambos sorrindo. Nico estava um pouco vermelho, mas não queria se afastar do outro tão cedo.

- O que você quer fazer agora? – Nico perguntou, meio sem saber o que dizer. O sorriso de Jason aumentou.

- Quero exibir você para o Acampamento inteiro e esfregar na cara de certo filho de Poseidon o que ele perdeu.

Nico riu alto, corando em demasiado. O espírito competitivo de Jason, principalmente em relação a Percy, era quase incontrolável.

- Aliás, concordo com você, Nico – Jason comentou enquanto eles se levantavam e, de mãos dadas, se dirigiam para a área dos Chalés – Os anos 30 fizeram umas coisas espetaculares. A começar pelos garotos, pelo que posso ver.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Tudo muito fluffy, do jeitinho que eu gosto. Provavelmente farei mais ones sobre esse casal porque, vamos combinar, é muito amor. Deixem reviews, ok? Beijos!


End file.
